Lawyer Emotion
by It's Written On The Page
Summary: Showing that you care is only a sign of weakness, the first rule of Law. Although, even the legendary Harvey Spector can't deny his lawyer emotion.
1. UK Bound

**Suits.**

**~Lawyer Emotion.~  
~England Bound.~**

Mike Ross; Harvey Spector's new associate. Walked the halls of Pearson Hardman, trying fruitlessly to remove one of many sharp creases that lined the suit he had spent...what was it now? Three days? Sleeping in. He had spent so much time working on the newest case Harvey had set him, he had barely left the office. He would be surprised if he even remembered what his home looked like, never mind, remembered the taste of food that wasn't from that small pizza delivery shop off 3rd street. Thinking about it, he still had a few slices of last nights take out left – He had shoved them into the top draw of his desk when he, thought, he had hit a brake through. Only to return disappointed.

"Mike" Harvey's strong tones rang clear through the deserted office. His Footsteps echoing closer, Mike quickly stroked his suit _"straight"_ and tried to rub out the pizza stain that covered his left side.

"Whoa" Harvey exclaimed, sending files clattering to the floor. "Home, now!" He said, sternly. Looking at a worse-for-wear and overgrown Mike, a displeased grin etched on his face; that quickly faded to awe.

"After I-" He looked at Harvey's stern expression and dropped the files gently to his desk. "Okay" He sighed. He turned from his cubicle, turning his back on the senior partner.

"Oh, Mike." Harvey shouted making Mike spin on his heels. "Pack your bags. Your going to England".


	2. Rachel's Secrets

**~Rachel's Secrets.~**

The planes tires screeched on the slippery surface of the runway, British soil, that's what this was and it was all new to Mike; and the pretty paralegal that was sat breathing heavily next to him.

"Hold my hand!" Rachel panicked.

"What?" Mike asked, just to double check she had said what he had heard.

"Hold my hand!" She said again, the same panicked tone washed through her voice. Mike took Rachel's hand in his and intertwined their fingers, Rachel looked down at their hands. She stared for a time before dropping his hand back onto his lap, Mike puzzled.

"We've stopped, I'm fine now" Rachel mumbled, making excuses for her actions quickly. Thank god she had lawyer in her, being able to think on your feet was one of the perks. Rachel jumped from her seat, collected a small bag from the over head luggage storage and stormed down the plane. Confused Mike stood slowly, retrieving his luggage at a slightly slower pace than Rachel and exiting the plane. The airport was buzzing with people – Mike looked left spotting his obviously agitated co-worker at no other place than a coffee shop.

"We're due at the firm in 20 minutes and I don't have a clue where we are!" Rachel stressed, she stormed away from Mike.

"We're at John Lennon airport, Liverpool. The firm we're going to is Hugh Perryman in Halewood" Mikes knowledge calmed the speeding Rachel somewhat as her pace began to match with Mike, she sighed. They walked through the rest of the terminal in silence, listening to the other heavy, ripe conversations rife in the air. The cold air hit them as they passed through the doors and into the open, Rachel pulled her coat tighter around her as the cold itched at the bare skin of her legs.

"Why is England so bloody cold!" Rachel growled through gritted teeth, trying to pull her coat even tighter around her.

"I'll get us a cab, hang on" Mike said, he stood at the side of the road and whistled. He was greeted with a chorus of rather unfriendly shouts and heckles, this made Rachel giggle. "Eh? How the hell do you get a ride here!" Mike huffed and snarled as Rachel practically wet herself with laughter. Rachel pulled her mobile from her pocket and quickly tapped in a cab number, ordering a taxi. Mike looked completely puzzled at her.

"How did you?" He questioned.

"English Boyfriend" She smirked, flipping down the phone and placing it back in her pocket.

"You never told me you had an English Boyfriend!" Mike sounded both shocked and slightly disappointed, the look on his face complementing the tone he used.

"There's a lot I haven't told you" Winking, the cab pulled up within minutes. Rachel slipped in first, Mike following and pulling their bags in behind him.

"Hugh Perryman law firm, Halewood" Mike instructed the driver who obliged and drove from the airport with hast.

"So what else haven't you told me Miss. Zane" Mike questioned in the back of the cab, she giggled softly again ignoring him. The cab ride was ghostly silent from then on out, they pulled up outside the firm building.

Rachel slid out of the cab and walked into the firm, swaying her hips gently from side to side as she walked. Mike paid the driver and followed Rachel into the firm, picking his jaw up from the floor as he walked after her like a lost puppy.

"Hi, Rachel Zane. I have a 1:00 o'clock appointment" Rachel smiled at the blonde receptionist, who wore a fake smile and _'Becky' _embezzled on her collar. She snarled Rachel, knowing a women of her calibre would easily be considered above her person.

"Yeah. Take a seat, Rex will be with you shortly" She scowled her thick Liverpudlian accent making Rachel's American accent seem more endearing, attractive and sexy. Rachel gave her a large warming smile, just to spite her simple and plainly awful attempts to _'ward' _off the more attractive woman.

"So. You going to tell me anything else?" Mike asked, taking a seat next to Rachel.

"Greece" Rachel smiled.

"Greece? What about Greece?" Confused Mike flapped, almost jumping up from his seat. Rachel, laughed.

"Ahh, Rachel?" A tall suit walked towards them, the shiny lift door reflecting the grey from his suit as he strode in front of them. He held his arms wide in a friendly manner, almost bounding toward Rachel and Mike who where now on their feet. He bounded upon them like a large excitable retriever, wrapping Rachel in a warm embrace. He placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered into her ear, before turning to Mike and offering a harsh handshake.

"Rex Matkin" He introduced himself, smiling. Before wrapping his arm around the back of Rachel's waist and leading her into the lift. Mike stood there, just staring as the pair laughed and joked and wandered into the lift.

"Well come on!" Rachel shouted, as the lift doors started to close on Rex and Rachel. Mike ran for the doors, but reached them too late. Banging a fist on the now closed lift door, he was confused. His head swimming with questions.

Why did Rachel know Rex Matkin?

What was their relationship like?

Why the hell didn't she tell him?

They walked into the large office Rex was proud to say he owned; he sat, feet raised and placed upon the magnificent oak table. Upon the table lay a top of the range, flat screen monitor with slim lined keyboard and wireless mouse to accompany it. A sleek black coffee mug sat steaming on a rather delightful brown coaster, the steaming rising and dancing while it twisted and turned. Mike's eyes darted around the office, mentally comparing it to Harvey's back home in America. He noticed the draws in the back of Rex's desk, all unlocked apart from the very top left draw: Porn. It always was.

A large sigh left Mike's lips as he noticed a rather small picture frame, the frame contained a photo depicting the still rather well dressed Rex Matkin and a stunning blonde. Her hair trickled like a river down her back, the sun bounced off her shoulders and her sun-kissed skin lightened her gleaming white smile. He was married, thank god! Rachel surly wouldn't have an affair. A wild haired child also peeked his head in the frame. Blazing ginger hair, freckles and a pig like nose; not the most attractive of children to say the least! How a child like that could come of a stunning blonde babe and (Although Mike hated to admit it) a rather good-looking lawyer: was beyond him!

"Oh! You've spotted the family" Rex charmed. Showing his gleaming teeth, obviously whitened Mike thought! "That's, me. Amanda, my darling wife and our little bundle of joy Harry"

"You have a son?" Rachel inquired, the calm expression displaying no hurt, it confirmed that it was not Rex that Mike should be scared of stealing Rachel's heart.

"Yes. Adopted him 15 years ago next Tuesday" Rex smiled, the love being admitted from his eyes. Adoring the picture he now held by his heart, he had feelings. Not at all like Harvey! Harvey would rather die than admit he cared, never mind loved somebody.

"How about you aye, Rachel? Any one catching your eye" Rex inquired innocently enough, not realising the awkwardness it would cause. Rachel flashed a panicked look at Mike, his whole body tensed and he was sure she could see it.

"No. Just me" She let out a panicked giggle before slipping deeper into her chair. Mike loosened. His heart sank and he swallowed the build up of saliva that blocked his throat.

"Right! Down to business then shall we?" Mike pushed, feeling his voice start to fail him. Rex and Rachel, both noticing the slight down grade in strength of tone stared for a moment or two.

"Right, Down to it then" Rex said, shaking off the stare and shaking a few loose papers that lay cluttering his otherwise pristine desk.

"Right, we have four open cases. You have can have one assigned each, so read over the files and pick" Rex slid the files towards the now seated pair. Mike picked up one of the files. Opening it gently, he read.

"I'll take this one" Mike said, standing. His hand already pushing in the chair.

"Are you sure?" Rex asked, a worried look expressed clearly and openly on his face. "That's the hardest case" He added.

"Its the one I've chosen, I like a challenge" Mike smiled. Mike stormed from the office, calling a taxi and arriving at his hotel. He threw his bag into the small armchair that occupied the far corner of the room and set down at the small, bumpy desk that had been provided. He was going to get crack this case. Even if it killed him.


	3. Remembering Grammy

**~Remembering Grammy~**

Mike awoke on his side, a ache in his back. His gently opened his eyes, seeing the devastated room and a rather panicked looking Rachel. The chair and desk he had been sat on had been tipped, where he had fallen backwards when slumber had gotten the better of him.

"Mike. Mike" Rachel rushed to his side, picking him up from the floor and dusting him off. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Must of dozed off" Mike stuttered, still slightly dazed.

"Get the hell up. You've got a meeting in" She checked her watch "20 minutes"

Mike checked his own wrist, only to find it bare.

"Looking for this?" Rachel laughed, handing Mike his watch.

"What would I do without you?" Mike laughed, placing his watch on his wrist and pulling all the cluttered folders and files that lay scattered on the floor together, before stuffing it messily into his brown leather satchel.

"Die, fail as a lawyer" Rachel said, starting a list, putting her fingers up as she listed a new way Mike would fail at life if Rachel was to walk out on him.

"Yeah, yeah. I get the point" Laughed Mike, he went to sit in the now up-right chair.

"No. No. No. No." Rachel, quickly pulled Mike out of the chair, pulling him toward the door. "We need to be working on this case" She said pulling her with him out the door and down the hall way.

"You mean my case" Mike corrected her, Rachel beamed. "Okay, our case?" He questioned.

"No, still your case; but I thought I would come and help before you asked me too" Winking, she jumped into the waiting cab. They drove for a while until they arriving at a large building. The words 'Liverpool University Law library'

"Goody books" Mike enthused "Why do I need books?"

"For your case!" Rachel snapped, laughing it off automatically as they entered the office building. The library was huge, Mikes eyes ran the whole room, the book shelves he had thought the library back at Pearson Hardman was big.

"Right, lets get to work. Your looking for these three books" Rachel handed him a list of book, the names he had never seen before. Mike walked left along a long set of book shelves, scanning all the names of the books as he walked.

"Wrong way" Rachel harshly whispered watching Mike go toward the wrong section of the library.

"I knew that" He called back, spinning on his heels and walking back past Rachel and to the right side of the library.

"Excuse me dear"

Mike looked up from the collection of books he had piled on the desk in front of him, as he mentally call out 'Read it, Read it' while reciting random lines for his own amusement. An old woman, doubled over by the weight of multiple shopping bags leaned on the desk breathing heavily and looking at him with kind eyes. A little old crumpled up piece of paper held tightly in her right hand, that was balled as a fist.

"You wouldn't happen to be Mike Ross, by any chance dear?" She inquired, her voice shaking from the sheer amount of weight her arms were taking.

"Yes, Mrs. Randall?" Mike asked looking back, their was something familiar about this woman. He quickly jumped from his seat and removed the bags from the old lady's grip, placing them on the table.

"Yes. That would be me" She smiled, while sitting down in the opposite chair.

"Right. So your here for the case?" Mike Ross said, the old woman lowering herself into the chair, her muscles tensing as she sat in the chair.

"I would be" She smiled again, Mike got another pang of remembrance. It was like he should know this woman, like he'd seen her somewhere before.

"Right, so it says here that the company you formally worked for is denying you your sick pay for the last three years?" Mike asked, the old woman bowed her head.

"Yes. I worked 65 years for that company and they owe me over £100,000" The old woman, rubbed her old wrinkled hands, the arthritis clearly evident as she tried to stretch and manipulate her fingers to form some kind of shape.

"And what company would do such a thing, to such a lovable old lady" Mike smiled, the old lady smiled back. A kind twinkle echoing in her eye and Mike got another pang of remembrance. He swallowed it deeply, trying to ignore it.

"Your a kind young fellow aren't you" She grinned. "It was a medical company: Tri-unit Medical"

"It says here that most of your health inflictions were caused by the company" Mike started to feel for the old woman, she had a list as long as his arm of health problems all cause by the work she had done flawlessly for the last 60 years of her life.

"Yes, that would be true" She shook.

"Listen, Mrs. Randall. I promise we'll win your case, this is your right" Mike smiled. He gathered his stuff and got up to leave.

"You know young boy, you remind me so much of your grand mother" The old lady turned in her seat, Mike stopped dead his back to the old woman now.

"Grammy? You knew my Grammy?" Mike strode back and dropped his bag back into the seat he had vacated moments before, his face hit the floor. Grammy had been dead for 2 whole months now and Mike was still distraught with grief.

"I do" She smiled "Your just like her" She saw the tears glisten in Mike's eyes "She'd be proud. Her grandson a big lawyer like you"

"I know. Is it okay if we meet for a coffee or, lunch just something were we can talk?" Mike asked, hopeful. He was desperate to be able to talk to someone about her, he had no-one but his Grammy and she had no-one but him. Now she was gone, there was no-one there for him to talk to; maybe Mrs. Randall could help.

That night; Mike lay on his back the covers thrown off him. Hands behind his head, thinking, a tear rolled slowly down his cheek. Trying to remember anything and everything about Grammy and the truth was he missed her. He missed her a lot.


	4. The Pretty Paralegal

**~The Pretty Paralegal~**

"So she knows you Grandmother?" Rachel asked, tucking into a rather large burger. Tomato sauce spilling from either side of the large bun and missing her fingers by millimetres, Mike rolled his eyes as Rachel smiled through the burger.

"You know, your meant to be a 'foody'" Mike laughed, getting a napkin and wiping either side of Rachel's stained mouth.

"Just because I'm a foody, doesn't mean all I eat is fine food. I appreciate the lower grade average foods too, plus this burger tastes amazing! I wonder what they put in it? Taste it!" She thrust the burger into Mikes face, he sniffed up inhaling the smell of the burger. She was right, it did smell amazing. He took a small bite from the end Rachel stuck under his nose, it tasted amazing too!

"See, being a foody's all about knowing good food, and damn this burgers good!" She giggle. Mike smiled, slipping slightly into a dream like state, he loved it when she talked about food or about her work. She was so passionate with it. She got these cute little dimples in her cheeks as they started to get a red colouring with them, she had this amazing smile too.

"God, Mike. Take a picture!" Rachel huffed. Mike quickly snapped from his daydream.

"Oh, damn. I wasn't. I mean, I didn't" He flapped, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as he restlessly scratched the back of his head in panic.

"I was joking, jeeze Mike. Relax." She giggled again, before devouring the last of the burger.

"Oh" Mike said, trying to force a laugh from his lungs; that only sounded terrible fake if not a tiny bit relieved.

"So, this meeting" Rachel started again. Mike had slipped back into his daydream, this time he and Rachel where on a beach. It was beautiful, the sand soft and walk on their feet. She had taken her heels off to walk on the sand and down clutched them in her right hand, as they swung backwards and forwards. Her laugh lit the air as a cooling breeze blew her brunette hair from her shoulders, her brown eyes glistened with images of the calm tide moving ever closer. He had taken her hand now, stopped her. She looked with want into his eyes, blue limpid pools of desire. He moved his head closer.

"Oi!" Mike was shaken from his day dream again, Rachel looking at him. "Somewhere else you wanna be?" She sounded serious now.

"Yeah, I mean, no. Ahhh" Mikes brain had frozen, he was all for being the one to think on his feet and some up with smart ideas but it just wasn't working today.

"Mike, I get your upset over your Grandmother" Rachel started.

"Yes!" Mike said with all too much enthusiasm "I mean yeah" He re-said dulling his tone.

"Okay, that's why I want to go with you to talk to this woman" She said, ignoring all the rather strange behaviour and mixed signals, never mind the creepy lost looking in Mike's eyes.

"You want to go with me?" Mike questioning the feeling and emotion in her voice.

"Yeah, moral support. To hold your hand, metaphorically of course" She smiled, looking directly into Mike's eyes looking for something, searching.

"Yeah, that would be good" Mike smiled, gathering his thoughts to construct an answer given by his head rather than a spluttering mess. They got up to leave, heading towards the large memorial in the centre of a garden.

"Plus, we can share the fair for the ride home" He laughed, Rachel along with him. She shoved him playfully on the shoulder, sending his slightly off balance.

"God, you been working out?" He said, stroking his arm to act hurt. She giggled again.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I'd play my cards right or you might just feel the full force of my wrath" Rachel imitated a Hercules pose, sending Mike into fits of laughter. Rachel smiled, calming her laughter, she liked Mike. She meant that, she really liked him.

The pair walked through the doors of Hugh Perryman law firm, it was ghostly silent. The only noise was the horrid chewing of gum from Becky who was mindlessly scanning her phone.

"Whys it so quiet?" Rachel whispered as her and Mike clattered through the doors.

"I don't know" He whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" Rachel asked, the smiled growing on her face as she realised how unprofessional the pair where acting, as if they would be caught and scolded by their mothers should they be caught.

"I don't know" Mike said coughing to achieve his usual voice, straightening himself up and walking properly again. Rachel laughed at his false attempt to maintain a straight faced, lawyer stature.

"Hello. Becky?" Mike said, waving off Rachel's childish giggles and leaning fully on the desk in front of Becky.

"Yeah" She said fluttering her eyelashes, showing her smile and pushing out her chest. Mike glanced down at her chest, tipping his head slightly in acknowledgement and looking back to her face – which was less appealing he'd admit.

"I would like to inquire, why."

"The building is so quiet" Becky smiled, an 'I know something you don't' grin. She leaned over the desk, millimetres from Mikes lips.

"There" She pointed to a bulletin board, with a huge flier reminding employees that there was a lunch get together to celebrate Rex's 20 year long happy engagement to his lovely wife.

"I see" Mike smiled, the receptionist leaning back slowly, slipping a piece of paper into his pocket as she retook her seat. Pulling her blazer down to display her rack more clearly, concerned that the only attention she had received from Mike was for her chest.

"Shall we pencil in for another time maybe then?" Mike asked. The receptionist looked up again her eyes meeting with Rachel's. Rachel felt the overwhelming urge to beat the receptionist to within a inch of her life, a fire burnt in the pit of her stomach. Her fist clenched, she refused to do anything unprofessional and get caught. Really all that was preventing her from ripping the bleach blonde obviously fake extensions from the back of her head was the rather large security camera above her desk.

"Sure" She typed quickly "Is Sunday at my place available?" She winked.

"I'm busy this Sunday, maybe another time" Mike winked back, nothing wrong with a little flirting. He turned back to Rachel, walking towards her they both turned.

"Put your arm around my waist" Rachel growled, Mike looked back puzzled.

"Just do it!" She growled again, he placed his arm around her waist, she slid it lower as she swung her hips. She slid her hand into the pocket of his blazer, pulling the piece of paper with the receptionists number on. Glancing back, making sure Becky caught her eye. She crumpled the piece of paper and threw it in the bin as they passed through the door, turning to smile and wave at Becky before they left the building. Becky returned the smile and put a finger up to Rachel.

"What was that for?" Mike asked, when they had cleared the street and where way out of view of the hawk Becky where Rachel had shook off his arm.

"Nothing" Rachel said, smiling and walking away. "We going to see this woman or not?"

"Mrs. Randall" Mike enthused as he seated himself at a small table, Mrs. Randall smiled.

"And who's this young petal?" She asked smiling wide as Rachel took a seat carefully next to Mike.

"This is Rachel, I hope you don't mind me bringing her" He said, glancing at Rachel as he did so. They ordered a small meal and began to talk. Mrs. Randall folded her hands, the arthritis taking hold again.

"No, dear" She grinned, looking at Rachel and Mike.

"Table 24!"

"I'll get it!" Rachel said, jumping up from her chair, walking to get the food.

"She's a looker, isn't she" Mrs. Randall, grinned at Mike.

"She sure is..." Mike said, slipping into a light day dream again. Mike admired Rachel's behind as she leaned on the counter whilst collecting food, she sure was one hell of a woman. He quickly but conveniently diverted his eyes upon her turning around with the food.

"I'm am so not cut out to be a waitress" Rachel laughed, as the plates swayed violently on Rachel's arm. She managed to place them on the table and retake her seat.

"So. What do you want to know about your grandmother?" Mrs. Randall asked, tucking into a small toasty that she had ordered.

"Hmm, everything you know I suppose" Mike said, biting the end of a sausage.

Hours of the trio chatting passed, Mike laughed, he'd never heard so much about his Grammy again. Wiping away the tears from his eyes, he banged his fist on the table.

"God, I loved that woman!" Mike laughed.

"Well, you know something. I bet your farther turned out amazing people just like her, I remember them when he was only this high." She signalled with her hand, around 2ft off the floor. Mike swallowed, he hadn't talked to anyone about his parents death, except for Jessica. "How is he nower days, and his wife. I could never remember her name"

"They're dead" Mike said, blunt. Mrs. Randall's eyes filled with awe and sorrow, Mike hated it. He hated people feeling sorry for him, he didn't need it.

"They were great people" She nodded. Rachel checked her watch, sitting on the edge of the awkward moment.

"We had better be going, Mike" She whispered softly, placing her hand on his shoulder as she whispered.

"Well, we'll be off. See you" He paused, he didn't even know her real name.

"Darcy, call me Darcy." She smiled and shook the hand Mike offered.

"I'll call in the morning about the case" Mike smiled. He and Rachel left the small café.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked as they left. Mike tried to smile, tried to shake off Rachel's worried glares.

"Yeah. Fine" He smiled again, Rachel snaked her arm around his in a link, Mike looked down at their arms and up again to the unaware Rachel. She was looking over the road at their hotel building, smiling she couldn't help it. It felt right. Mike liked it, liked the warmth of her arm on his; but unbeknown to him...She liked it too.


	5. Down Hill

~Down Hill~

Mike clung to Darcy's hand, it was ice cold. Like she had just been thrown into a frozen lake; her hand still managing a loose grip on Mike's. He moved his thumb in small comforting circles on the wrinkled skin, urging her gently to wake up.

"Hey" A whisper made Mike lift his head, Rachel stood in the door way. Sorrow and panic in her face as her eyes fell upon the frail figure, that was Darcy. "I came as soon as I heard"

Mike looked at her through vacant eyes.

"How's she doing?" Rachel asked, lowering herself gently into the seat next to Mike. She placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort; watching over Darcy.

"She's doing just fine, thank you very much" Darcy spluttered trying to sit up, Mike placed a hand gently on her shoulder pushing her back to the warmth of the hospital bed.

"You need to rest" Mike cooed, he felt some what responsible over her now, she's the only living connection to Grammy he has left - he wasn't losing that connection.

"I'm fine, honestly"

"No, don't make me call that nurse back" he threatened.

"Call the nurse" Mike rose from his seat and strode towards the door, glancing back shooting Darcy a warning look. "Okay, I'll rest. Just don't call that nurse" Darcy scowled.

"Thought so" Mike smiled, walking back over to the bed.

"Now don't be getting cheeky, I'm sure your Grammy would of give you a clip around the ear if she heard you talking to little old me like that" Darcy smiled back.

"She would" Mike reminisced. Darcy's eyes slowly closed, she slid down against the hospital

sheets. A heavy whirring noise erupted from the heart monitor that was hooked up to Darcy.

"Nurse?" Rachel rushed to the door, shouting frantically. Waving her arms to attract any attention at all. At once the room was electric, Nurses and doctors burst into the room. Rachel and Mike where shoved aside and out of the room.

"Is she going to be okay!" Mike shouted as Rachel tried to guide him towards the waiting room. He tried to wrestle himself free, but failed under Rachel's grip. She sized his upper arms and forced him to look her in the eye.

"Mike, listen" She cooed, trying to calm him. He wrestled still, looking over her shoulder to the chaos unfolding in the room behind.

"Michel!" She shouted, loosing her temper. Her voice shaking as she tightened her grip again, forcing his eyes to hers again.

"You just called me Michel" the shock in Mike's voice shaking the fear from it momentarily.

"I don't care what I called you, just sit" She said forcing him into the seat. He obeyed and sat. They sat for a moment or two, Mike fidgeted.

"Are you the family of Mrs. Darcy Randall."

"Yes" Rachel answered as Mike and herself jumped to their feet.

"Okay, She's stable - but she's not out of the woods yet" The nurse looked tired, her hands shaking from the adrenalin now surging though her body.

Mike buried his head in his hands, breathing deeply.

"Let's get you home" Rachel said after a few hours of being denied access to Darcy's room, she threw his arm around her shoulder and guided Mike from the hospital. Taking him straight to their hotel, she helped him into the small living room. He fell heavily on the sofa, breathing deeply again, Rachel made a steaming cup of coffee and placed it into his hands.

"She'll be okay" Rachel soothed, stroking his arm.

"Rachel?" Mike asked, looking up to Rachel.

"I'll stay" She grinned, taking her coat off and throwing it over the back of the sofa. She pulled the bobble from her hair, it cascaded down her shoulders. Mike's mouth fell slightly open. She looked beautiful, even in the dull mouldy lit hotel room.

"Pictures remember" Rachel giggled. She kicked off her heels and walked into the kitchen; banging around a few pots and pans before appearing back in the door way.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked, staring at Rachel still.

"Making us something to eat, I've never really been a home cooked meal kind of girl" She grinned dialling a number in her phone and ordering Chinese food.

"I'm sure that's cheating" Mike grinned back.

"Shut up" She hurled a waste magazine at him, it hit him square in the head. Throwing herself to the sofa next to Mike, she kept his mind off Darcy not letting his mind drift back to panic.

"Chinese is here!" Rachel jumped up and ran to the door.

"Oh, hello" The delivery boy raised an eyebrow to Rachel.

"Yeah, yeah. Hit on me, give me my food. Here's your money. Get away from my hotel, goodbye" Rachel spoke as the delivery boy gawped at her, she took the food - shoved a £20 note in his top pocket and shut the door in his face.

"How do you deal with that?" Mike asked, dishing out the food onto two plates.

"Do what?"

"Deal with everyone hitting on you all the time" Mike asked, shoving noodles into his mouth.

"It's part of being so stunningly beautiful" She laughed, flicking her hair over her shoulders and pouting. She held the pose for a few seconds before bursting into laughter making Mike spit half his food out. "Hey I'll have you know" Rachel was cut short but the ringing of a phone.

"It's Rex" Mike looked pale, as he exited the room for privacy. Rachel sat tense for a while, trying to at least drink or eat. Mike returned.

"So"

"If Darcy doesn't testify, we're going to loose the case" Mike sunk into the chair, Rachel soothing his arm with her hand again.

"I'm sure there's a way" Rachel tried to sooth.

"There isn't a way. No Darcy, no case and she'll lose all that money" Mike tossed and turned that night, he cared about Darcy and it killed him to know that there was nothing he could do...May be he wasn't that much of a Lawyer that he thought he was...


	6. Lawyer Emotion

~Lawyer Emotion~

"Morning sleepy head" Rachel smiled, walking into a dreaming Mike's room. He stirred slightly, lifting his head from the pillow and seeing through half closed eyes.

"Rachel?" Mike questioned.

"Yes. Now sit up" Rachel pulled Mike into a sitting position, placing a wooden tray over his lap. Mike's mouth watered as he viewed the tray full of food, Rachel smiled. It had freshly fried eggs, bacon, sausages, tomatoes, black pudding the whole works. Mike took a fork and dived head first into the meal.

"Hey, leave some for me!" Rachel laughed, throwing herself on the bed beside Mike and pulling a fork from her pocket, dived in herself.

"Woah. Fine food again" Mike giggled.

"I've said...Oh, shut up and eat!" Rachel laughed stealing a piece of sausage on the end of Mikes fork.

"So, game plan?" Rachel asked through a mouthful of sausage, looking at Mike's face that dropped automatically.

"I need to go see Darcy" He jumped from the bed, throwing the tray from his lap it scattering over the floor.

"Mike" Rachel called after him as he bounced around the room pulling on the first suit he saw, throwing his bag over his shoulder and walking out of the room. Rachel, sighed to herself. Mike was stuck and there was no way he could get out of this one. He needed a miracle.

Meanwhile; back in America...

"Harvey!" Donna tottered into Harvey's office quickly, spinning on her heels to close the door softly behind her.

"Donna?" Harvey asked, Donna looked him direct in the eye. Harvey leaned forward in his chair, panic slowly filling his face as he stared into Donna's brown abyss eyes.

"Jessica wants to see you" Donna relaxed, all the panic rushing from her body, a large been of a smile placed on her face.

"You need to stop doing that" Harvey growled, letting his elevated pulse calm again, standing, buttoning his blazer and passing a very pleased with herself Donna.

"You need to get used to it!" She called after him, reseating herself at her desk. Tapping mindlessly at her keyboard.

"You wanted me?" Harvey asked passing through Jessica Pearson's office.

"How's Mike doing?"

"Excellent"

"You don't know, do you?"

"Well, he's a grown kid"

"Find out" Jessica growled, "I can't afford him screwing up on this one" Harvey stood, bewildered. Jessica never spoke to Harvey like that, it was like he was Luis! God, that was a horrible image. He shivered and exited. Walking back to Donna who was on the phone.

"Get Mike on the -"

"He won't pick up" Donna said pointing at her phone.

"Make him pick up!" Harvey sulked into his office, he'd just been told off by Jessica. He was never told off. The office day was quiet, among Luis shouting at a number of associates and doing what Harvey thought we're meant to be ballet moves in his office when he tout no-one was looking.

"Harvey" Donna's voice entered Harvey's office via the intercom.

"Donna, I'm not falling for that again"

"Harvey" She repeated "Pick up the phone" Harvey looked at Donna and gulped, looking at his phone like an idiot before picking it up and placing it to his ear.

"Harvey Spector, Senior associate at Pearson Hardman"

"Hi, it's Rachel Zane. I'm the paralegal for Luis Litt" Rachel's voice shook, she'd never had much contact with Harvey and talking to the great Harvey Spector proved actually quiet daunting.

"Ah, the pretty one Mikes got a thing for"

"Yes, we'll umm. you've got the right idea" She panicked.

"So..." Harvey was getting impatient.

"Mikes in trouble" Rachel said "I know how important this case is to Jessica and I know she couldn't give it to a partner like she wanted"

"You do your research"

"Well I am the best paralegal at the firm"

"So what's wrong?" Harvey asked.

"Darcy's in hospital, without her on the stand. We have nothing" Rache

Sighed.

"Family members?"

"Dead or moved away"

"Carers"

"None"

"Friends"

"Edith died a few months ago"

"Shit. Mikes grandmother?"

"Yeah"

"He's not going to be rational with this is he?"

"No. He's trying to sort it now but, it's not going to work"

"I'll sort it. Thank you Rachel" Harvey put the phone down.

"How come she got a thank you and I never do?" Donna pouted. Harvey just looked past her, as she continued to type on her keyboard.

"Two tickets to England, Liverpool airport" Harvey instructed.

"Two?" Donna asked.

"Yes, oh and pack a bag" Harvey strode away, not waiting for a reply to see if Donna could or couldn't make it. She'd be there, she always was. "Oh and Donna?"

Donna lifted her head slightly.

"Thank you" a smug grin appearing on his face, a glint in her eye. She loved his sarcasm. Harvey made his way again into Jessica's office, walking in with confidence and an ego that filled the room.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Jessica smiled.

"Me and Donna are taking a few weeks off"

"I'm sorry is my door wrong, I'm sure that says: Jessica Pearson, managing partner. Not Harvey Spector." Sarcasm licked her tone as glared at Harvey, even he tested her patience sometimes.

"I'm taking the week" He insisted.

"And going to England?" Jessica inquired. "Mike can take care of himself you know, Daddy doesn't have to hold his hand all the time"

"I know who the case involves!" Harvey roared. Jessica's face drained of colour, she had been rumbled.

"Take three weeks, I want you back here in at least a month" Jessica tried to remain powerful in tone. Harvey turned and stormed from the office, Jessica going back to work with a somewhat worried expression. Donna walked slowly toward his desk.

"We leave tonight, would you care to let me in on this. I hate not knowing everything" Donna sat in the chair facing him, swirling slowly her feet not leaving the ground.

"My mother" Donna looked taken aback. She reached over and placed a hand on Harvey's, his eyes filling but his defence to high for the tears to brake through. "She submitted a case years ago, Jessica put me on it and I told her I couldn't win it. Luis dug it up last week and assigned it to Mike, the interest had been building for years it's gone from pennies to a multi-million dollar suit"

"So, why're we going?"

"I couldn't win the case because, I'm the only witness" Harvey balled his fist, he hated everything that woman had done, now he had to help her.

"Harvey. You can do this" Donna soothed, drawing circles on the back of his hand.

"Let's go to England" Harvey sighed.


End file.
